Safe
by lalarandoms
Summary: Post-Gone Baby Gone. Amanda's always there for Olivia. (( I am bad with summaries, give it a chance.))
1. Chapter 1

I was completely overwhelmed and awed by "Gone Baby Gone" episode, and all the Rolivia tension throughout the episode it gave me all type of feels. I wrote a little something based off the episode, it takes place everyone has left from Olivia's expect for one person.

Thanks again Ryan for editing this story :)

And don't forget to show me some love down below!

Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia was putting the last bowl away when she heard soft footsteps padding down the hallway. She felt a wave of nervousness wash over her, and truthfully, she wasn't entirely sure why. The blonde's presence gave Olivia a... _different_ type of feel.

It was different, in the sense that she sees the blonde every day at work, but after the past three months, something has changed, shifted, if you will. She wasn't really sure, all she knew was that, whenever she was around Amanda, she felt safe.

'They're knocked out.'

Olivia gently shut the cabinet door and turned to face the woman now next to her, her hip resting against the kitchen counter and her arms wrapping around her stomach. Her brown eyes were shy, something unheard of. Don't get her wrong, she _wanted_ to look into Amanda's baby-blue's, but something about tonight, something about Amanda, in that very moment- Olivia didn't know what it was, and it drove her mad.

She must have gotten a look on her face because before she knew it, Amanda's soft, gentle hand reached out to her, and instinctually, her own responded, taking Amanda's awaiting hand. 'Are you sure you want me to stay? I can leave, Jesse won't wake-'

'No, no, I want you to stay a little longer.' Olivia assured her, smiling weakly, squeezing Amanda's hand; it was a pleading gesture.

'Okay.' Amanda whispered.

They stood across from each other quietly, the only light coming from the oven overhead. Each leaned against the counter behind them, Olivia's arms still wrapped tightly around her stomach. She could feel Amanda's eyes watching her, observing her and waiting for her, patient.

It was too quiet, but it was peaceful. For once, the chaos around Olivia had died down, and the weight of the world had lifted off of her shoulders.

The knots in her stomach created a maze as a multitude of butterflies fluttered through it, finding their way out. Her eyes were shut, but she could practically see Amanda, staring at her worriedly. 'I'm okay.' She mumbled under her breath.

Slowly she opened her eyes and met with the blue that waited for her. A small smile spread across Amanda's lips, 'And Noah is okay.' Amanda added.

Olivia sighed, shoulders falling, biting her lip as she tilted her head, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. 'Thank you.'

Amanda tilted her head, her brows creased, face slightly tense. Olivia pushed herself off the counter and took a step closer to Amanda, leaving little space between them.' Thank you for helping me find Noah.' She murmured.

Olivia watched as Amanda features softened, the blonde suddenly going shy, her eyes shifting away from Olivia, instead focusing on the kitchen floor, rubbing at her arm. 'Oh, well I wasn't much help, and you're the one who found him. If it wasn't for your idea to find Sheila's layw-'

'Amanda,' Olivia cut the blonde off from her ramble, her eyes searching the blonde's that were shying away from her. 'You did more to help me than anyone else did.'

And finally, brown eyes met blue.

'You knew exactly what I needed and when I needed it. I trusted you to handle finding Noah, and-' She closed her eyes once again, pushing those damn tears back, 'thank you.' She whispered.

'I care about Noah,' Amanda smiled, 'and I care about you.' Her hand fell on the pink-knit clad arm, giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling away.

Their eyes met. 'Amanda, these past three months, have been-' Olivia sighed, looking away before turning her attention back to the woman in front of her, 'crazy.' She gave a small laugh, causing Amanda to giggle as well.

'But uh, what's going on between us...it's different.'

'How...how do you mean? We're friends, right?' Amanda asked, tripping over her words.

'We are,' Olivia was quick to assure her with a wave of her hand, 'and you've come to know me better than anyone has. I trust you. And, you know it's hard for me to trust people-'

'I know.'

Olivia chuckled softly, 'I trust you with my child. I trust you with my feelings, thoughts, and secrets, and...'

''Liv...'

'You make me feel safe.' Olivia admitted, closing the gap between them, her heart racing as Amanda's faint vanilla scent filled her lungs.

'Thank you.' Olivia whispered as she leant forward to Amanda, and her lips were inching closer to capture Amanda's, but it was only met with Amanda's cheek.

A punch of hurt hit her in the stomach, 'I'm sorry.' Olivia quickly apologized, backing up slowly, only stopped by Amanda's slender fingers wrapping around her wrist.

'Don't. I want to kiss you too, but when you're ready. When you're sure, but not like this.'

Olivia paused, then slowly nodding, smile crossing her face, a sense of relief washing through her. 'Thank you.'

'Now...how about that wine you said you had?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thia story was originally completed but then I went ahead and wrote this. Leave me some love below.

* * *

It was late.

A quarter past ten, and it was time for her to go home.

Her sitter had plans for the evening on this cold, winter night. But Amanda didn't want to leave, sitting comfortably on Olivia's chocolate-colored couch, listening to the stories she was being told.

Truth be told, she wasn't really listening. She was too lost in the laughter coming from Olivia, the way the brunette was smiling and the little giggles she'd let out when saying something she considered particularly funny. The smile seemed real this time.

After Noah's kidnapping, Amanda had found herself at Olivia's apartment almost every day, sometimes alone, sometimes with Jesse. She loved watching Olivia swooping Jesse into her arms as soon as she opened the door, planting kisses on the little girl's forehead, making her giggle.

"God, look at the time." Olivia said it without thinking, looking at her watch, surprised by how late it was.

Amanda hummed, nodding, "Yeah, I wish I could stay longer but my sitter has plans. Some party, I guess ."

"To be young again. Skinny, pretty, and carefree. Wonder when I lost all three." Olivia added the last part with a little laugh as she stood up from the couch, Amanda following suit.

"You're pretty." Amanda said it without thinking, and Olivia turned to her, squinting slightly.

"Sure Amanda. I'm also full of wonder and hope and own a condo." Amanda frowned.

"Olivia I'm serious, I think you're beautiful." Olivia seemed a bit...confused, you could say, by Amanda's earnest tone.

Olivia reminded herself internally that she needed to react, so she shook her head, giving a modest smile. "You're too sweet."

Amanda shook her head, putting her hands on her hips, "No, I'm just honest. You are beautiful." Amanda repeated, tone more insistent. "And I love spending time with you."

Olivia's jaw moved noiselessly for a moment. She wanted to give something back.

"You make me feel safe." It was blurted out but Amanda didn't seem to care, just smiling

"I know. And I'm...so happy that I do."

Olivia nodded slightly, eyes flickering down to Amanda's lips. Amanda didn't seem to notice, too busy trying not to stare at Olivia's lips and utterly failing.

Amanda didn't notice that she was inching closer to Olivia until the, already minute gap between them, closed. Their bodies were just barely brushing, the two so close together they were breathing in each other's air.

Amanda took a chance. She closed her eyes, and leaned in, her lips hovering hesitantly over Olivia's, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't a mistake, but she was ready, and Olivia wasn't moving away.

Amanda's lips hungrily captured Olivia's, and the blonde couldn't help a huge smile when she felt Olivia accepting the kiss, and responding. Their tongues eagerly explored each others mouths, readily tasting and relishing what they had to offer to one another. Low moans flowed between their lips, sending a chill through both of them.

Slowly, reluctantly, they pulled away from the kiss. The movement was unwilling, but they were in need of air.

Nervousness set in, and they both looked away from each other as they tried to catch their breath. Bright blue eyes finally looked to the brunette, taking in her beauty- Olivia's flushed cheeks and swollen lips. "You really are beautiful." Is what Amanda settles on saying.

Olivia eyes shifted to her, and the woman didn't bother offering a rebuttal. "So are you. Thank you."

"For what?"

Olivia hands fell to Amanda's narrow waist, her eyes lowering for brief second before catching Amanda's gaze. "Everything."

Amanda slowly smiled, and again leaned in for a kiss.

It was simpler this time. Sweet, and tender, it was finished before it had even started.

But...but it was enough to show Olivia her true feelings that she'd bottled up for so long now. "I have to go."

Olivia looked a bit disappointed, but at the same time, seemed to have expected it.

"Okay. Text me when you get home."

"I will."


End file.
